Trending and Cringy Songs: Heroes of Olympus Style!
by just a tad bit insane
Summary: What happens when you combine a popular song with everyone's favorite demigods? Chaos is sure to ensue! Come back with all four limbs, a beating heart, alive, and all in one piece or your parents will sue me! Join the Seven as they make their demigod version of "Call Me Maybe", "Shake it Off", "Control", "Havana", "Life is Fun", and much, much more!
1. Call Me Maybe with the 7

**A/N: Oh my gods THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for the reviews, follows, and favs! **

Leo: I built a ship just to sail,

Piper: I hate my mom, can't you tell?

Percy: I was judo flipped by a girl,

Annabeth: I missed you, Seaweed Brain!

Frank: My life depends on a stick,

Hazel: I stood on a pile of schist,

Jason: I keep getting hit by some bricks,

Coach Hedge: But you're still cupcakes!

Leo: The Argo II was rollin',

Deranged nymphs were strollin',

Piper: Charmspeak all the monsters,

Percy: Annabeth may need some saving!

Percy: Hey, I just killed you,

And this is crazy!

Leo: Destroy New Rome,

Annabeth: Go to Tartarus maybe!

Nico: It's hard to breathe right,

Somebody save me!

Hazel: We must save Nico

Because he saved me!

Leo: Hey, we just met you,

And we are crazy!

Jason: My dad's Jupiter,

But my memory's hazy

Annabeth: And all the spiders,

Are tryna' chase me!

Gaea: I'll awake from slumber,

You can't escape me!

Annabeth: My death, I tried to stall,

Percy: But then we had a LONG fall,

Jason: I couldn't help them at all,

Nico: Tartarus is a really dark place!

Hazel: I gave my soul for all this,

I make diamonds appear just like *this*,

Frank: Leo saved us with his one wish,

Leo: There was no other way!

Percy: Hey, I just killed you,

And this is crazy!

Leo: Destroy New Rome,

Annabeth: Go to Tartarus maybe!

Nico: It's hard to breathe right,

Somebody save me!

Hazel: We must save Nico

Because he saved me!

Leo: Hey, we just met you,

And we are crazy!

Jason: My dad's Jupiter,

But my memory's hazy

Annabeth: And all the spiders,

Are tryna' chase me!

Gaea: I'll awake from slumber,

You can't escape me!

Percy: Before I came to camp

My life was SO bad!

My life was SO bad!

My life was SO, SO, bad!

Annabeth: When Percy disappeared from my life

It was SO bad!

And he should know that

I missed him SO, SO, bad!

Percy: Hey, I just killed you,

And this is crazy!

Leo: Destroy New Rome,

Annabeth: Go to Tartarus maybe!

Nico: It's hard to breathe right,

Somebody save me!

Hazel: We must save Nico

Because he saved me!

Leo: Hey, we just met you,

And we are crazy!

Jason: My dad's Jupiter,

But my memory's hazy

Annabeth: And all the spiders,

Are tryna' chase me!

Gaea: I'll awake from slumber,

You can't escape me!


	2. Shake it Off with the 9 and Thalia

Reyna: I train out too late

Percy: Got nothing in my seaweed brain

Annabeth: That's what I would say, mmm-mmm

Leo: That's what people say, mmm-mmm

Percy: I go on too many quests

Jason: They lead you to your death

Nico: At least that's what Chiron would say, mmm-mmm

Frank: That's what people say, mmm-mmm

Piper: But I keep hacking through

Percy: Can stop, will stop for blue food

Annabeth: It's like I got a mini Luke

Hazel: In my mind

Thalia: Saying, "It's gonna' be alright!"

Frank: 'Cause the gods are gonna' play, play, play, play, play

Hazel: And Gaea's gonna' hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Percy: Boi, I'll just annihilate, late, late, late, late

Jason: I kill them off, I kill them off

Nico: We're all gonna' break, break, break, break, break

Reyna: And the traitors gonna' fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Annabeth: Boi, I'll just annihilate, late, late, late, late

Leo: I kill them off, I kill them off

Piper: I never miss a single one

Jason: You'll blink and they'll be done

Nico: And that's our version of fun, mmm-mmm

Thalia: That's our version of fun, mmm-mmm

Reyna: I'm slaying on my own

Girls: Slaying on my own

Percy: I make the sass up as I go

Boys: Sass up as I go

All: And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm

Piper: But I keep hacking through

Percy: Can stop, will stop for blue food

Annabeth: It's like I got a mini Luke

Hazel: In my mind

Thalia: Saying, "It's gonna' be alright!"

Frank: 'Cause the gods are gonna' play, play, play, play, play

Hazel: And Gaea's gonna' hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Percy: Boi, I'll just annihilate, late, late, late, late

Jason: I kill them off, I kill them off

Nico: We're all gonna' break, break, break, break, break

Reyna: And the traitors gonna' fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Annabeth: Boi, I'll just annihilate, late, late, late, late

Leo: I kill them off, I kill them off

All: I kill them off, I kill them off,

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off

Annabeth: Hey, hey, hey

Just think while you've been getting down and out about

Reyna: The liars and the cheating gods of the Olympus,

You could've been getting down to this sick beat

Percy: The Drama Queen brought his new girlfriend

She's like "Oh my gods!", but I'm just gonna' fight

Leo: And to the fella over there with the hella good hair

Won't you come to camp, too, boi? We can

All: Kill, kill, kill

Uncle Rick: Yeah, yeah

Frank: 'Cause the gods are gonna' play, play, play, play, play

Hazel: And Gaea's gonna' hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Percy: Boi, I'll just annihilate, late, late, late, late

Jason: I kill them off, I kill them off

Nico: We're all gonna' break, break, break, break, break

Reyna: And the traitors gonna' fake, fake, fake, fake, fake

Annabeth: Boi, I'll just annihilate, late, late, late, late

Leo: I kill them off, I kill them off

All: Kill them off, kill them off

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off

Kill them off, kill them off,

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off,

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off,

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off,

Kill them off, I kill them off,

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off

We've got to

Kill them off, kill them off,

I, I, I kill them off, I kill them off,

Yeah!

**A/N: Again, thank you guys all for the support! What song should I do next? Tell me in the reviews or PM me! The choices are:**

**Just Like Fire: 1**

**Believer: 1**

**Gangnam Style: 0**

**Control: 2**


	3. Control with the 9 and Thalia

**A/N: Shoutout to potatoqueensnow who recommended this fantastic song!**

Jason: The gods send me away to dispatch a threat

Leo: The newest rebelling force

Piper: But if we die on an unimportant quest

Reyna: They don't show a sign of remorse

Nico: I laid alone, half-dead and starving

Annabeth: I'm crying, "They're coming for me"

Thalia: And I tried to hold these secrets inside me

Percy: My mind's like a deadly disease

Frank: I'm bigger than Zeus' ego

Percy: I'm colder than Khione's heart

Hazel: I'm meaner than Hades' demons

Leo: And I'm obviously much more smart

Percy: And all the monsters cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"

Jason: I can't help this awful energy

Thalia: Gods damn right, you should be scared of me

Nico: Who is in control?

Reyna: I trained and fought for hours on empty

Annabeth: I flinched at the slightest of sounds

Piper: And I couldn't stand the god blood inside me

Jason: I turned all their help requests down

Frank: I'm bigger than Zeus' ego

Percy: I'm colder than Khione's heart

Hazel: I'm meaner than Hades' demons

Leo: And I'm obviously much more smart

Percy: And all the monsters cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"

Jason: I can't help this awful energy

Thalia: Gods damn right, you should be scared of me

Nico: Who is in control?

Luke: I'm well acquainted with Kronos who lives in my head

Uncle Rick: He begs me to write him so he'll never die when I'm dead

Octavian: And I've grown familiar with Gaea who lives in my head

Uncle Rick: She begs me to write her so I'll never die when I'm dead

Frank: I'm bigger than Zeus' ego

Percy: I'm colder than Khione's heart

Hazel: I'm meaner than Hades' demons

Leo: And I'm obviously much more smart

Percy: And all the monsters cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"

Jason: I can't help this awful energy

Thalia: Gods damn right, you should be scared of me

Nico: Who is in control?

Percy: And all the monsters cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"

Jason: I can't help this awful energy

Thalia: Gods damn right, you should be scared of me

Nico: Who is in control?

Frank: I'm bigger than Zeus' ego

Percy: I'm colder than Khione's heart

Hazel: I'm meaner than Hades' demons

Leo: And I'm obviously much more smart

Percy: And all the monsters cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"

Jason: I can't help this awful energy

Thalia: Gods damn right, you should be scared of me

All: Who is in control?

**A/N: I'm thinking of doing one of these next:**

**Just Like Fire**

**Havana**

**Old Town Road**

**So, tell me in the reviews what you want next! Thanks for your support, and I'll see you guys next song!**


	4. Havana with the 9 and Thalia

**A/N: Hey guys, girls, humans, aliens, random dogs out there! Finally, the long-awaited chapter! Without further ado, here's the demigodized version of "Havana"!**

All: Hey

Olympus, ooh na-na, ay

Boys: Half of my blood is from Olympus, ooh-na-na, ay, ay

They trained us to be vicious, na-na-na

Girls: Oh, but half of my blood's from Olympus, ay

There's somethin' 'bout their manners

All: Olympus, ooh na-na

Percy: Zeus didn't walk up with that "how you doin'?"

Frank: When he came in the room

Hazel: He said there's a lot of girls he can do with

Piper: But I can without you

Nico: I knew him forever in a minute, hey

Thalia: That ego bigger than the earth

Jason: And Juno says he got evil in him

Frank: He got me feelin' like

Leo: Ooh-ooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him

Percy: I loved it when I dissed him

Hazel: Got me feelin' like

Reyna: Ooh-ooh-ooh, and I loved it when I punched him

Annabeth: I hated him, oh na-na-na-na-na

All: Olympus, ooh na-na, ay, ay

Boys: Half of my blood is from Olympus, ooh-na-na, ay, ay

They trained us to be vicious, na-na-na

Girls: Oh, but half of my blood's from Olympus, ay

Half of my blood is from Olympus, ay

All: Olympus, ooh na-na

Annabeth: Ooh, Percy

Just stopped fighting, getting rest, mm

Piper: Fresh out two wars with no manners, dam

Jason: Fresh out two wars

Nico: I don't wanna' fight another day

Percy: Just let me rest and run away

Thalia: Here you go, ay

Annabeth: I was fighting my mom's enemy

I need some help, save me, save me

Percy: She waited on me, then what?

We fell to Tartarus and landed on our butts

Reyna: This is history in the makin' on me, on me

Thalia: Point blank, close range, that be

Frank: If it cost lives, that's victory, that's victory

Percy: I was gettin' Persassy, dam, they feel me

Al: Olympus, ooh na-na, ay, ay

Boys: Half of my blood is from Olympus, ooh-na-na, ay, ay

They trained us to be vicious, na-na-na

All: Oh no

Girls: Oh, but half of my blood's from Olympus, ay

Half of my blood is from Olympus, ay

All: Olympus, ooh na-na

Two-part harmony from all: Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na oo-ooh

Let me go, away, away, like

Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na yeah, **(expletive deleted)**

Let me go, away, away like

Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na yeah, yeah

Let me go, away, away like

Ooh na-na, oh na-na-na, yeah **(expletive deleted)**

Let me go, away, away

Hey, hey

Ooh-ooh-ooh

Ooh-ooh-ooh

Let me escape from the gods

Olympus, ooh na-na

Boys: Half of my blood is from Olympus, ooh, oh yeah

They trained us to be vicious, na-na-na

Girls: Oh, but half of my blood's from Olympus

Half of my blood is from Olympus, ay

All: Olympus, ooh na-na

Two-part harmony from all: Uh-huh

Oh na-na-na oh na, yeah

Oh na-na-na

Oh na-na-na

No, no, no, let me go

Oh na-na-na

Olympus, ooh na-na

**A/N: Vote on the next song, peeps! Options are:**

**Just Like Fire~II**

**Life is Fun(Percabeth duet)~III**

**Old Town Road~III**


	5. Life is Fun duet with Percabeth

**A/N: Yay, finally! ****_Percy_****nally, I was rooting for this! My friend/fan at school literally ****_chase_****d me and forced me to post a new chapter! **

**Friend, holding a knife to my throat: You better update!**

**Me: *gulp* Okay, okay!**

**Me: boomer**

**I used my prep time for my debate tournament today to write this, so I hope you enjoy!**

Percy: Ahhh! Such a beautiful day!

We're not dying in a horrible way!

Gonna take a shower, brush my teeth and!...

Annabeth: Life is ultimately meaningless

Percy: Uhh... Uhh...

But I'll get out of the house!

Eat some blue food, top down, hands out!

Put on my favorite song and stab to the rhythm!

Annabeth: Possibly, but you're a terrible musician

Percy: But I- I-, I'll head to class!

Try my best to teach 'till the kids pass!

And their grades are screaming in my face! Ayyyy!

Annabeth: 98 percent of what you say is a waste

Percy: I get to hang out with all my friends!

My friends are the friendliest friends!

Can't think of a better way to spend my time!

Annabeth: Your brain is flawed and all your friends will die

Percy: Never mind!

I'm alive in the greatest pantheon!

So proud of

Annabeth: Forever just being a pawn?

Percy: This graceful bird means freedom for all!

Annabeth: Tell that to the Titans, and bald eagles aren't bald

Percy: I can live in the moment, milk every second!

Annabeth: At any time you could get clinical depression(*cough*Chiron*cough)

Percy: But I'll just be happy, no matter what's in store!

Annabeth: It's quite fatal and we have no cure

Percy: Uh, at least

We are young!

Annabeth: Not for long

Percy: Life is fun!

Annabeth: It only goes downhill

Percy: We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it!

Annabeth: Or you'll regret it

Percy: We are young!

Annabeth: For now

Percy: Life is fun!

Annabeth: For some people

Percy: We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it!

Annabeth: Good luck

Percy: Woo! It's free training I give!

Doin' stuff that'll help them live!

I'll save some drachmas and not steal from the store!

Annabeth: Money can be stolen and the system is flawed

Percy: And it's all because of my hard work!

Annabeth: And the thousand advantages you lucked into at birth

Percy: I put a lotta effort in my resume!

Annabeth: Good thing you don't have a monster's name

Percy: I'm proud to be a functioning member of society!

Finally, I can be the demigod I dream to be!

Part of the community, contribute with my quests!

What could possibly stop me?!

Annabeth: Maybe a gruesome death

Percy: But I've at least got a nice stable job!

Annabeth: 'Till it's outsourced to China or replaced by a robot

Percy: OH GODS then I could relax a bit!

Annabeth: You'll be empty with nothing to distract from it

Percy: But man I'm a passionate demigod

I can be different and I have career paths to pick from!

I could be a trainer or a director if I'm lucky!

Annabeth: Neither of those will make you happy, trust me

Percy: I'm able to choose what I pursue!

Annabeth: You're a pawn to people born richer than you

Percy: Then screw it, I'll keep going in!

Then I'll party on the weekend and sing!

Annabeth: nOoOoOOooOooOEEeEEEeEeEEEeEeeEeEEeEEeeeEEeEEeeEEe

Thanks to autotune

Percy: We are young!

Annabeth: Not for long

Percy: Life is fun!

Annabeth: It only goes downhill

Percy: We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it!

Annabeth: Or you'll regret it

Percy: We are young!

Annabeth: We still die

Percy: Life is fun!

Annabeth: Until you die

Percy: We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it!

Annabeth: Because you'll die

Percy: The gods have great ideas!

Annabeth: Zeus killed poor Maria**(*)**

Percy: Nature's a miracle!

Annabeth: What about Gaea?

Percy: It's good to be alive!

Annabeth: You could wake up with cancer

Percy: But that doesn't rhyme!

Annabeth: I don't care, you can still get cancer

Percy: I love this show!

Annabeth: It's the last episode

Percy: Apollo is shining!

Annabeth: His ego's going to explode

Percy: Every species is beautiful and unique though!

Annabeth: The Minotaur tried to kill you until you slayed him solo

Percy: I met a cute girl with a ponytail!

Annabeth: 'Cause I'm dating you, that relationship is going to fail

Percy: I have a wonderful family, it's like no other!

Annabeth: You're not special and Poseidon never immortalized your mother

Percy: Jeez dude...

No matter what, I can find a home!

Annabeth: We will all die alone

Percy: There's amazing potential in every legacy on earth!

Annabeth: There's no escaping the heat death of the universe

Percy: I don't have to live life based on negative parts!

No matter how bad they are, they're just thoughts!

Annabeth: Yeah, that's fair

Percy: Wait, really?

Annabeth: Yeah, that seems reasonable

Percy: Wait, wait, wait, wait but you were just telling me-

Annabeth: Whatever, Seaweed Brain, I dunno, live your life how you want

I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just saying

Percy: Oh...

Well in that case...!

We are young!

Life is fun!

We gotta make the most of it! Make the most of it!

We are young!

Life is fun!

We gotta make the most of it! Make the most of it!

Annabeth: Enjoy it while it lasts

**A/N: We still have a couple of other choices!**

**Just Like Fire**

**Random Tik Tok Songs(Lottery/Renegade, Obsessed, et cetera, et cetera)**

**Old Town Road**

**(*) Poor Maria di Angelo. You know, Nico's mom, who was vaporized by Zeus? Read ****_The Last Olympian _****for more info on her! R.I.P., Ms. di Angelo!**


	6. Old Town Road with the 7

**Crucial and significant A/N at the bottom!**

All: Yeah, I'm gonna take my sword to the Pantheon

I'm gonna stab 'til I can't no more

I'm gonna take my sword to the Pantheon

I'm gonna stab 'til I can't no more

Chiron: I got the campers in the back

Armory's attached

Nico: Sword is matte black

Got the shirt that's black to match

Hazel: Ridin' on a super horse

Apollo can whip his Porsche

Percy: I been in Tartarus

You ain't been up off your palace's porch, now

All: Can't nobody tell me nothin'

You can't tell me nothin'

Can't nobody tell me nothin'

You can't tell me nothin'

Can't nobody tell me nothin'

You can't tell me nothin'

Can't nobody tell me nothin'

You can't tell me nothin'

Chiron: Bow down, cross-town, livin' like a trainer of demigods

Spent a lot of training on my brand new hero squads

Annabeth: The gods got a habit: sending us to fight

If that's what they want we're gonna' attack with all our might

Percy: Got no stress, I've been through all that

I'm a Seaweed Brain so I kick on back

Jason: Wish I wouldn't roll on back to that Pantheon

I still can stab 'til I can't no more

Frank: Yeah, I'm gonna take my shapeshifting to the Pantheon

I'm gonna fight 'til I can't no more

Hazel: I'm gonna take Arion to the Pantheon

I'm gonna slice 'til I can't no more

Piper: I'm gonna take my charmspeak to the Pantheon

I'm gonna charm 'til I can't no more

Coach Hedge: I'm gonna take my bat to the Pantheon

I'm gonna cuss 'til I can't no more

Annabeth: Yeah, I'm gonna take my brains to the Pantheon

I'm gonna plan 'til I can't no more

Leo: I'm gonna take my flames to the Pantheon

I'm gonna burn 'til I can't no more

Jason: I'm gonna take my lighting to the Pantheon

I'm gonna shock 'til I can't no more

Percy: I'm gonna take Riptide to the Pantheon

I'm gonna stab 'til I can't no more

**A/N: Okay, peeps! I'm having a literal brainstorm over here! I've been writing the first chapter for a fem!Percy/Kronos (Kronercy/Pernos) story! Each chapter would be around 2K words. I'd appreciate it if you supporting demigods and immortals can check it out! I'll try to update both stories on weekends! Thank you all, and this is just a tad bit insane, signing off!**


	7. Bad Guy with dark Percy

Brown dirt now gold, my bloody nose

Fighting, you're on your tippy-toes

Sulking around like no one knows

Think you're so criminal

Bruises on both sword arms for you

Don't say you need to or you must

I do what I want when I'm wanting to

My soul? Mostly blue cookies

So you're a tough girl

Like it really rough girl

Just can't get enough girl

Chest always so puffed girl

I'm that bad type

Make your god part sad type

Make your boyfriend mad type

Might seduce your girl type

I'm the bad guy

Duh

I'm the bad guy

I like it when you take control

Even if you know that you don't

Own me, I'll let you play the role

I'll be your wild animal

My mommy likes to sing along with me

But she won't sing this song

If she reads all the lyrics

She'll pity the men I know

So you're a tough girl

Like it really rough girl

Just can't get enough girl

Chest always so puffed girl

I'm that bad type

Make your god part sad type

Make your boyfriend mad type

Might seduce your girl type

I'm the bad guy

Duh

I'm the bad guy

Duh

I'm only good at being bad

Bad

I like when you get mad

I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone

You said he's scared of me?

I mean, I don't see what he sees

But maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing a Titan's cologne

I'm the bad guy

Ha

I'm the bad guy

Ha

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! If you haven't, please be supportive and check out my other story, a Kronercy fanfiction! I know, I know, you're thinking, "KRONOS AND PERCY?! NO NO NO NOTP!" But seriously. I got the idea from dragonswoe's ****_really_**** good fanfiction, ****Confused by Time****. It's amazing, so check it out! I'll be trying to post every weekend! Shoutout to potatoqueensnow, the first to review on my new Kronercy story, ****All's Fair in Love and War****!**


	8. Demons with blue food and Percy

**A/N: Gasp! What is this madness?! SHE ACTUALLY UPDATED?! Well, don't mind if I do! Important A/N at the end!**

Percy: When the days are odd

And I kill Mrs. Dodds

And the saints we see

Are all egoistical gods

When your quests all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blue cookies go stale **(*le gasp*)**

I wanna' hide the odds

I wanna' slap the gods

Annabeth: Preferably in the face

Percy: Run away from Annabeth Chase

No matter what they breed

They still are made of greed

This is my kingdom blue

This is my kingdom blue

When you feel my diss

Look into my eyes

It's where my Persassy hides

It's where my Persassy hides

Don't get too close

It's sarcastic inside

It's where my Persassy hides

It's where my Persassy hides

When the blue food's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the monsties**(*)** crawl

So they robbed your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the flame war you made

Don't wanna' put food let you down

But I am food- blue- hellbound

Though this is all for food- you

Don't wanna' share the food truth

No matter what they breed

They still are made of greed

This is my kingdom blue

This is my kingdom blue

When you feel my diss

Look into my eyes

It's where my Persassy hides

It's where my Persassy hides

Don't get too close

It's sarcastic inside

It's where my Persassy hides

It's where my Persassy hides

They say it's up to fate

I say it's what you ate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let it go

The food, it looks so blue

I wanna' a piece of cake, too

I can't escape this now

Unless it shows me how

When you feel my diss

Look into my eyes

It's where my Persassy hides

It's where my Persassy hides

Don't get too close

It's sarcastic inside

It's where my Persassy hides

It's where my Persassy hides

***It's an inside joke, calling "monsters" "monsties" instead!**

**A/N: Okay, I just wrote a Percabeth songfic, "Bleeding Out"! Please check it out! Warning: might be a **_**bit**_ **sad...**


	9. Waving Through A Window Prankster Style

**A/N: Thanks to WritingGoddess12 for suggesting this! Ah, I remember singing this song in fifth grade chorus. Anyways, sorry for the mini hiatus. Things have been messy lately, with the COVID-19 and online classes. I don't know how, but I managed to have art class with Zoom. Without further ado, here's your parody!**

Connor: I've learned to destroy the brake

Before I even ruined the key

Travis: Before I screwed up a mistake

Before I pranked with the best of me

Percy: Give them a reason to stare

No slipping up if you've already did

So I got some sarcasm to share

Persassy'll never be rid

Leo: Step out, step out of their view

If you keep getting caught

Step out, step out of their view

Because you've been spot because you've been spot

Connor: On the outside, always spying in

Will I ever be less than I've always been?

'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass

Travis: I'm breaking into a cabin

I try to speak, but everyone can hear

So I wait around for a drachma to appear

While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass

Leo: I'm breaking into a cabin, oh

All: Can anybody see, is anybody cussing back at me?

Percy: We start with stars in our eyes

We start believing that we belong

But every sun doesn't rise

And the pranksters tell you where you went wrong

Leo: Step out, step out of their view

If you keep getting caught

Step out, step out of their view

Because you've been spot because you've been spot

Connor: On the outside, always spying in

Will I ever be less than I've always been?

'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass

Travis: I'm breaking into a cabin

I try to speak, but everyone can hear

So I wait around for a drachma to appear

While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass

Leo: I'm breaking into a cabin, oh

All: Can anybody see, is anybody cussing back at me?

Connor: When you're sneaking through the woods and everything is blank

Do you ever really crash, or even fail a prank?

Travis: When you're sneaking through the woods and everything is blank

Do you ever really crash, or even fail a prank?

Percy: When you're sneaking through the woods and everything is blank

Do you ever really crash, or even fail a prank?

Leo: When you're sneaking through the woods and everything is blank

Do you ever really crash, or even fail a prank?

All: Did I ever fail a prank?

Did I ever fail a prank?

It's like I never made a sound

Will I ever make a sound?

Connor: On the outside, always spying in

Will I ever be less than I've always been?

'Cause I'm tap, tap, tapping on the glass

Travis: I'm breaking into a cabin

I try to speak, but everyone can hear

So I wait around for a drachma to appear

While I'm watch, watch, watching people pass

Leo: I'm breaking into a cabin, oh

All: Can anybody see, is anybody cussing back at me?


	10. Human with the 7

Annabeth: I can hold it in

I can bite my tongue

Percy: I can fight monsters for days

If that's what they want

Both: Be their number one

Piper: I can fake a sneer

I can force a fight

Jason: I can kill and slave away

If that's what they ask

Both: Work into the night

Leo: I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

Frank: But I'm only mortal

And I bleed blood, not gold ichor

Hazel: I'm only mortal

And I can't take it anymore

Piper: Their words in my head, knives in my heart

They build me up and then I fall apart

All: 'Cause I'm only mortal

Leo: I can turn it on

Be a good machine

Percy: I can hold the weight of the world

If that's what they need

Both: Be their everything

Jason: I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

Annabeth: But I'm only mortal

And I bleed blood, not gold ichor

Percy: I'm only mortal

And I can't take it anymore

Hazel: Their words in my head, knives in my heart

They build me up and then I fall apart

All: 'Cause I'm only mortal

Jason: I'm only mortal

I'm only mortal

Just a little mortal

Frank: I can take so much

'Til I've had enough

Piper: But I'm only mortal

Jason: And I bleed blood, not gold ichor

Leo: I'm only mortal

Frank: And I can't take it anymore

Annabeth: Their words in my head, knives in my heart

Hazel: They build me up and then I fall apart

Percy: 'Cause I'm only mortal

All: Only mortal


	11. Princesses Don't Cry with the Hunters

**A/N: Alright, so this lyric rewrite is dedicated to the Hunters of Artemis and my good ol' friend JJ****! Jackie, if you're reading this, you owe me a bag of blue Takis. Anyways, JJ emailed me and jokingly said that the Hunters of Artemis could sing "Single Ladies" or "Princesses Don't Cry". So here it is! You might not know the names of some of the Huntresses. Google it. Go on Yahoo Answers or Quora or something. Actually, scratch all that; go on Percy Jackson Wiki!**

**Shoutout to potatoqueensnow, who literally reviewed 10 minutes after I posted the tenth chapter!**

Zoë: Boys, they're pigs and headstrong

And always the first to tell me I'm wrong

Thalia: Boys try to tame me, I know

They tell me I'm weird and won't let it go

Phoebe: No, I'm fine, I'm hunting in the woods again

Locked door, I don't wanna' let them in

All: Even after all of this, I'm resilient

Parthenos: 'Cause a Huntress doesn't cry

No oh

A Huntress doesn't cry

No oh, oh

Hunter: Over monsters in the night

Don't waste our precious time

On boys with pretty eyes

Sipriotes: A Huntress doesn't cry

No oh

A Huntress doesn't cry

No oh, oh

Parthenos: Burning like a fire

You feel it all inside

But wipe your teary eyes

All: 'Cause Huntresses don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, oh

Don't cry

Don't cry, oh

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh

'Cause Huntresses don't cry

Zoë: Girls, so pretty and poised

And soft to the touch

But Artemis made me rough

Thalia: Girls, so heavy the dress

But I'm not

Your damsel in distress

Bianca: No, I'm fine

I'm hunting in the woods again

Locked door

All: You're only going to let them in once

And you won't come undone

Naomi: 'Cause a Huntress doesn't cry

No oh

A Huntress doesn't cry

No oh, oh

Celyn: Over monsters in the night

Don't waste our precious time

On boys with pretty eyes

Thalia: A Huntress doesn't cry

No oh

A Huntress doesn't cry

No oh, oh

Bianca: Burning like a fire

You feel it all inside

But wipe your teary eyes

All: 'Cause Huntresses don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, oh

Don't cry

Don't cry, oh

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh

'Cause Huntresses don't cry

Artemis: I'm fine, I won't waste my time

Keep it in a jar, gonna leave it for the next one

I'm fine, I won't waste my time

Keep it in a jar, gonna leave it for the next one

All: Yeah, I'm fine

I'm hunting in the woods again

All: 'Cause a Huntress doesn't cry (no-oh)

A Huntress doesn't cry (no-oh, oh)

Over monsters in the night

Don't waste our precious time

On boys with pretty eyes

A Huntress doesn't cry (no-oh)

A Huntress doesn't cry (no-oh, oh)

Burning like a fire

You feel it all inside

But wipe your teary eyes

'Cause Huntresses don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, oh

Don't cry

Don't cry, oh

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh

'Cause Huntresses don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, oh

Don't cry

Don't cry, oh

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, oh

'Cause Huntresses don't cry


	12. Stronger Than You with Percabeth

**A/N: Alright, please don't kill me for slow updates. My dad only gives me a couple hours of WiFi every day, and that's pretty sucky considering I have loads of homework from online school. This was suggested by potatoqueensnow! It's from that cartoon Steven Universe or something. Anyways, enjoy your Percabeth chapter!**

Percy: This is Percabeth

Back together

Annabeth: And we're never going down at the hands of your son or you

Both: Because we're so much better

And every part of me is saying go get 'er

Percy: The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules

Annabeth: Come at me without any of your minions or tools

Percy: Let's go, just me and you

Both: Let's go, just one on two!

Annbeth: Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!

Can't you see that my relationship is stable?

Percy: I can see you hate the way we intermingle

But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single

Both: And you're not gonna stop what we've made together

We are gonna stay like this forever

Annabeth: If you toss us in Tartarus we'll just come back newer

Percy: And we'll always be twice the person that you are

I am made o-o-o-o-of

Annabeth: Lo-o-o-o-ove, o-o-o-o-ove

Both: Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

Annabeth: This is who we are

This is who I am

Percy: And if you think you can stop us

Than you need to think again

Both: 'Cause we're heroes of Olympus

And legends never end

Annabeth: And I won't let you hurt my family

Percy: And I won't let you hurt my friends

Annabeth: Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!

Can't you see that my relationship is stable?

Percy: I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of

'Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of

Both: Well I am even more than the two of them!

Everything we care about is what I am!

Percy: I am her fury

Annbeth: I am his patience

Both: I am a conversation!

I am made o-o-o-o-of

Lo-o-o-o-ove, o-o-o-o-ove

And it's stronger than you

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

And it's stronger than you

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove

And it's stronger than you

Lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove


	13. Christmas even though it's April w 7

**A/N: Alright, guys, I'm so sorry! It's been forever since I've updated. Everything has gone to Hades and I have loads of work from online school. Anyways, this is a filler since I sort of haven't done my homework yet...**

Leo: Dashing over Earth,

On a one-dragon Greek warship,

Jason: Over the mountains we go,

Dying all the way!

All: Ow! Ow! Ow!

Annabeth: Dreadlocks in a giant's hair,

Making the physician's cure,

Percy: Jason fell in love with bricks,

But everyone's gonna' die anyways, hey!

Frank: Jingle bells, Gaea smells,

Hazel came back to life!

Piper: Leo died, Hera lied,

Percy got a nosebleed

Percy: Hey!

Hazel: Jingle bells, Gaea smells,

Frank's a Beast Boy ripoff

Annabeth: All of you are dysfunctional,

I'm the only sane one here.

Everyone else: Hey!

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas _

_Uncle Rick gave to me:_

_12 Olympians_

_11 years of writing_

_10 amazing books_

_9 prophecies_

_8 "dam" mentions_

_7 demigods_

_6 months of missing_

_5 years of hell_

_4 girls on Percy_

_3 per a quest_

_2 half-blood camps_

_And a flaming hot Leo Valdez_


	14. Let it Go with PERCABETH(Let Me Go)

**A/N: SO.**

**Yeah, sorry about not updating, I had a REALLY hard time finding my muse.**

**This is a triple update because I'm SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**Three Let It Go parodies! This first one is kind of angsty, but the second is better and the third is hilarious.**

**Happy reading/singing in your head!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM**

Athena's cave was dark that night

Not a demigod to be seen

And underground spider haven

And it looks like they're after me

The Athena Parthenos can unite both the camps

Try to follow the Mark

Great! I've got something slightly worse than a leg cramp!

I found out flaw's the pride of me

Tricked the spider to set the Mark free

My foot

The webs

Won't let go

No, Percy

No!

Let me go

Let me go

You can't save both of us

Let me go

Let me go

Or we'll both fall in Tartarus

A one-way trip

A very hard fall

No escape

If you're here, I'm not scared

Seaweed Brain

We've traveled far and wide

To close the Doors of Death

But there's a nagging thought

'Bout an oath and a final breath

It's time to see what we can do

Test our limits and break through

Have to stay strong

Both you and me

But please!

Let me go

Let me go

You can't save both of us

Let me go

Let me go

Or we'll both fall in Tartarus

A one-way trip

A very hard fall

No escape

I was so scared when you were nowhere to be found

Grover, Tyson, and I looked frantically all around

Now that you're here I don't want to lose you again

But if we take this chance

We might never come back

Let me go!

Let me go!

You can't save both of us!

Let me go!

Let me go!

Or we'll both fall in Tartarus!

A one-way trip

A very hard fall

Just let me go!

_Never._

If you're here, I'm not scared

Seaweed Brain

**A/N: Okay, so there's this guy I kinda like and he just admitted to liking me. WHAT SHOULD I DO?!**


End file.
